


莫妮真的只是想买件合身的bra

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 🥨标题是屑 别骂了🥨没写完！！！！
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	莫妮真的只是想买件合身的bra

**Author's Note:**

> 🥨标题是屑 别骂了  
> 🥨没写完！！！！

“莫妮我们去逛街吧我觉得应该给你添一身新衣服了”  
“前段时间姐姐你不是才冲动消费买了一堆衣服吗？我穿你的就行”  
“莫～妮～卡～穿在外面的衣服有了还可以买穿在里面的嘛…还有你之前那条蕾丝内裤不是被我撕烂了吗……”  
尤妮娅的语气里充满了委屈，仿佛这事不是她做的一样  
“你还好意思说” 莫妮卡几乎快把手里的钢笔捏断了  
“所以说有必要去添置一套情趣内衣了！” 尤妮娅把妹妹手下的电脑挪开，将脸凑到了她面前，还撅起嘴扑棱着睫毛望着她“你说该不该买嘛，莫妮宝贝～”  
“真是拗不过你，走吧”

虽说是给莫妮卡买衣服，但尤妮娅显得格外积极。  
“莫妮莫妮你看这个” 尤妮娅用胳膊肘推了推一旁心不在焉的妹妹。看到姐姐手上的内衣，莫妮卡的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度迅速变红，甚至还用手掌挡住自己的视线  
“我才不要穿这个！”   
“不愧是本小姐的妹妹，审美也跟本小姐惊人的相似呢——售货员小姐，能试试这一件吗？要Bcup”  
“姐姐你到底有没有在听我讲话啊我说我不要穿这一件！！况且Bcup我穿不下啊！”  
“本小姐现在听不进去你的话，快去试啦”

“莫——妮——卡——好了没有啊！本小姐要睡着了” 尤妮娅翘着二郎腿，百无聊赖地坐在更衣室外的沙发上。她显然对妹妹扭怩磨蹭的行为颇有不满，莫妮卡把更衣室的门隙开了一个小缝探出了半颗头，遮着嘴用她们两人才能听到地声音对她姐说  
“姐姐你快去叫一下售货员小姐，这件我真的穿不下”  
她的表情严肃认真，像是仔细用量尺丈量过自己的身体才得出她穿不下这件衣服的结论一般。  
“不让本小姐看你的胸却要让别的女人看？本小姐生气了”   
“姐姐，我没有不让你看…”   
“噢，那既然你同意让我看胸了，那本小姐就进去啰”   
不善言辞的莫妮卡再一次落入了陷阱，面对姐姐朝她冲的鬼脸，她一时又气又羞却反驳不出半个字来。  
她想趁姐姐走到更衣室门前的空档锁上门换回之前的衣服 ，不料她的手刚扶上门把手，门的另一面就传来一股怪力，强行把门推开。  
“莫妮你躲我干嘛？本小姐又不会吃了你”

“哇哦～”  
虽然从小到大尤妮娅已经欣赏过无数次对方的身体了，但每一次看都会给她极大的视觉享受。特别是当妹妹穿着这不合身的内衣时——  
过小的罩杯艰难地裹住乳房最前端那一小块软肉，布料边缘在柔软的胸上勒出一道深痕。未被衣料包裹住的乳肉爆出罩杯，裸露在锁骨之下，挤成一个纵深的沟壑。胸前两块衣料也小得可怜，尤妮娅甚至可以从侧面看到妹妹的大半部分的乳肉和…悄悄挺立起的乳尖。脱了衣服后冷空气的刺激再加上姐姐灼灼的目光，莫妮卡胸上的两点兴奋地勃起了。它主人本人不知道，但她的姐姐却敏锐地洞察到了这一点。构成这件内衣的不过是两块几近透明的黑色网纱，唯一的装饰就是缝在乳头一圈的玫瑰花瓣刺绣。莫妮卡不懂这样的点缀有什么意义，不但没遮住关键部分，还让它更加凸显。的确是更加凸显，激凸的乳尖支起一小块单薄的衣料，随着呼吸起伏轻微颤抖着，看得尤妮娅忍不住咽了口唾液。  
冷不丁地，尤妮娅捏住对方的下巴将她带进了自己怀里   
“姐姐…” 还不等妹妹娇嗔出声 尤妮娅就用一个热情的吻堵住了她的双唇  
尤妮娅的舌头和她的性格一样性急，它灵活得舔舐过对方的牙齿和口腔内壁，勾缠着她的舌头嬉戏，尤妮娅圈住妹妹的脖子加深了这个湿热的吻，但这位顽劣的小姐的手可不满足仅仅流连于肩颈之间。她的指尖顺着内衣背后交叉的丝绸缎带一路向下，中指探入对方的臀瓣之间，指肚轻轻搔刮过下方的两瓣软肉，带离了一丝丝黏湿的液体，却没有作过多的停留。她感到怀中的人儿难耐地朝自己怀里靠近了一些，但她也只是轻笑着咬了咬对方的嘴唇——美味值得等待，她还不急着探入那甜蜜之地呢。指尖沿着对方的马甲线向上，到达了内衣的下摆位置。她这次没有像往常那样把手直直地伸进内衣里，而是隔着略显粗糙的网纱揉搓着对方的乳头。尤妮娅能感到那可爱的乳头在她手里变得更加坚硬挺立。胸前不断传来阵阵的刺痒酥麻，下身也禁不住濡湿起来。莫妮卡有一些慌了，这可不是适合做爱的地方，这是内衣店的更衣室啊！

忽然外面传来一阵敲门声，是售货员小姐。  
“两位女士请问你们需要帮助吗？我随时都在更衣室门口等待为您效劳”   
突然传来的陌生声音让心理素质极佳的莫妮卡也吓得说不出话，只能抬眼向姐姐求助。尤妮娅无奈地捏了捏妹妹的屁股 轻咬了一口妹妹的鼻尖 “真拿你没办法——小姐请不要担心 我只是在帮我妹妹挑那一件更合适，顺便帮她扣上背后的搭扣。我们试完了就出来，你可以先去忙别的”   
“好的那不打扰您二位了，有需要请随时叫我”

“呼，她终于走了”  
“所以我的好妹妹该怎么报答本小姐呢。”  
尤妮娅舔了舔妹妹耳廓上的软骨，嘴里呼出的热气让弄得对方一阵颤抖。方才放在妹妹屁股上的手把内裤往上用力一提，将裆下窄窄的布料彻底拧成了一股细绳，嵌进了下身的肉瓣之间。尤妮娅的中指顺着妹妹的股缝一路向下，指肚隔着裆下单薄的布料摩挲着对方硬挺的樱桃核。不过是隔靴搔痒一般若有若无地触摸，莫妮卡的身体却不住地分泌着汁液。她害羞得头都快埋进自己胸里去了。毫无征兆地，尤妮娅一反刚才的温柔流连，撩开内裤，将整根中指插入到肉缝之间   
“我的宝贝莫妮，你说说该怎么报答本小姐呢”  
“额啊…！姐姐…回家再做”   
莫妮卡偏过头没有正面回答姐姐的问题，正在兴头上的尤妮娅对这个回答颇为不满。把手指从内里抽出，她把沾有粘稠液体的手指抬到了莫妮卡眼前  
“你在这种事上总是这么不诚实，告诉本小姐这是什么”   
液体顺着手指滴落在莫妮卡的锁骨上，沿着胸前的弧线划过乳尖。莫妮卡咬着唇迟迟没有开口，踌躇了许久，她双唇轻启，含住了姐姐的中指。湿滑的舌头卷住纤细的手指，吮吸走先前沾上的液体，她甚至讨好似地模拟口交的动作，用嘴巴操着姐姐的手指。  
“姐姐…你手上的脏东西我帮你清理干净了 我们可以先回家吗…”

尤妮娅一步一步把妹妹逼到墙角的凳子上，撬开妹妹的嘴，用指甲搔刮过舌面，又搅动着她的舌头让她无法说话来反驳自己   
“不 可 以”  
尤妮娅偏着头给了她最亲爱的妹妹一个俏皮的wink——尽管对方无助地张着嘴，一脸惊恐   
“你还不了解本小姐吗？犹豫拖延可不是本小姐的风格。想做的事本小姐立马就会去做——包括性爱”

银发女人抓起对方的脚腕，将妹妹的双腿向上折起，让她的双膝贴近肩膀，将下身毫无保留地展示在自己眼前。略显粗暴的动作显然让莫妮卡有些无所适从，她小声地乞求着姐姐，悄悄把被迫抬起的双腿合拢一些。  
“莫妮不听话哦？把腿闭拢是不欢迎姐姐吗？”  
大腿内侧随着腿的动作向中间挤压，让内裤包裹着的部分更加突出。尤妮娅托着腮，隔着裆底的布料用指甲搔刮着浅浅的肉缝   
“还是说，闭着腿，能让姐姐更好脱掉你的内裤？”   
“我没有……”   
这时一切的否定都只是徒劳，尤妮娅勾起内裤的两边，不紧不慢地将它往下拉   
“我亲爱的莫妮，你不妨埋下头来看看，你下面是个怎样的景象”  
——薄薄的布料已完全湿透，最中间的部分还缩进雌穴更深处，紧贴着莫妮卡最隐秘的地方。但它最后还是被尤妮娅扯出。就如洪水决堤，它离开时因情动而分泌出的液体汩汩流出，随着内裤的向下移动拉成了几近透明的银丝，让黑色的皮质坐凳沾上了些许白色的浊液。尤妮娅用手指蘸了几滴 喂进了莫妮卡的嘴里  
“你真的能坚持到回家吗，莫妮？你知道本小姐不喜欢撒谎的坏孩子” 尤妮娅轻轻地按压着那颗早已熟透了的小樱桃   
“不…不能……我、我现在就想要…” 莫妮卡的身体不住地颤抖“…想要姐姐…舔舔我”   
“不错，这才是我的好女孩嘛”


End file.
